Niranye
|Base ID = }} Niranye is an Altmer general goods merchant found in the marketplace in Windhelm. Background Niranye left the Summerset Isles for Skyrim in hopes of becoming a merchant. Due to the recent political crisis in Skyrim, she cannot leave, although she expresses that she would love to travel to other locations in Tamriel. When she first arrived in Windhelm, she faced prejudice, as many of Skyrim's natives distrust her. This stems from the Great War, as many of its survivors still harbor hatred towards their former enemies. After a while, she made the right friends and was able to secure the people's trust, allowing her to succeed as a merchant. Interactions Summerset Shadows After completing this quest, Niranye serves as a fence for members of the Thieves Guild. She has between 1,500 and 4,000 every day or so, with the exact amount depending on how many of Delvin Mallory's "special jobs" have been completed for the Thieves Guild. Dialogue "I'd travel more, but who wants to deal with all the soldiers these days?" :How long have you been in Windhelm? "Just got here from the Summerset Isles. Lots of opportunity in Skyrim." ::Are you treated as badly as the dark elves? "It was difficult at first. The Nords of this city are, at best, suspicious of outsiders. But in time, I made the right friends and proved myself useful enough that they don't give me trouble anymore. The dark elves are too proud and naive to understand the way things truly are, and so they continue to dwell in that slum." : "In some ways, yes, but there is often opportunity in chaos. When a new government takes charge, records can be lost, taxes can be forgotten and laws aren't always enforced. The new guards are often too busy learning their responsibilities to notice a few smuggled goods or minor robberies. Not that I'd ever get involved in any of those kinds of things, of course." Summerset Shadows "Yes, can I help you with something?" :I'm here about Fjotli. "Fjotli... Fjotli... Where have I heard that name? Oh, of course, the poor girl who was murdered. Such a beautiful young thing... a tragedy to be certain." ::Drop the act. I know you're involved in her death. "How dare you! You're accusing me of taking part in such a... such a... heinous act? I should have you arrested for even suggesting such a thing!" :::You might be a decent thief, but you're an awful actor. (Persuade) :::Tell me everything or end up like Fjotli! (Intimidate) :::"Now, just a moment. Let's think about this... you know, discuss it like two rational people." ::::I'm listening. "Look, I had no choice. They're crazy... I could be killed!" :::::Who's crazy? "It's a guild of Altmer thieves, they call themselves the Summerset Shadows. Their leader, Linwe, he's the worst of the lot. He steals valuables from the dead." ::::::You mean he murders his marks. "No! Linwe prefers stealing from the deceased. Digs up the corpses, breaks into the Hall of the Dead... He even stole that locket right off that poor murdered girl's body... or what was left of it." :::::::How'd you get involved? "I used to fence for the Thieves Guild in Skyrim a long time ago. When Linwe moved into the area, he contacted me and said if I didn't fence for them, he'd kill me." ::::::::Tell me where Linwe's hiding. "If I tell you, you need to promise not to kill me. I'd prove to be quite an asset to the Thieves Guild... I'm one of the best fences in Skyrim." :::::::::I'm not going to kill you. That's not our way. "Linwe is holed up in a place called Uttering Hills Cave. He's got his entire Guild there, so be careful. After you're done with all this, come back anytime, and I'll make good on my end of the bargain." ::::::::::What happened to Fjotli? "I don't know. Rumor has it that she was murdered... butchered by a madman. I really try and stay out of such things. Torsten might think Linwe or myself are responsible for Fjotli's death, but I can assure you nothing could be further from the truth." :::::::::"I'm sorry I mislead you. Return when this is over, and we'll talk about my involvement in the Thieves Guild." :::I don't have time for this! "Think I'm defenseless? Well, you're wrong!" :::My mistake. "Next time you wish to accuse someone of a crime, I suggest you obtain proof!" (After obtaining Linwe's notes) "What do you want now? You still hurling baseless accusations?" :This note says you're a liar! (Show note) "Now, just a moment. Let's think about this... you know, discuss it like two rational people." (After dealing with Linwe) How's business? "I've been setting up some open trading with Tonilia back at the Guild in Riften, and it's proven to be quite profitable. There's been no word from the remnants of the Summerset Shadows, so I'm assuming you either eliminated all of them or they've fled Skyrim. Everything seems to be working out nicely, wouldn't you agree?" Conversations The right suppliers Revyn: "Niranye, I just have to know―what is your secret?" Niranye: "My... my what, now?" Revyn: "You know. Where do you get your goods? I am always amazed at how you manage to sell things so cheaply." Niranye: "Oh, just a matter of finding the right suppliers." Revyn: "Well, I'll want to meet them next time they're around. Maybe you can give me an introduction." Niranye: "I'll consider it. Many of the people I deal with are... secretive. You know how it is." Revyn: "Of course! I understand completely. You just put us in a room, and I'll do all the talking. No worries at all." Business proposition Niranye: "Captain Lonely-Gale, it's always a pleasure to see you. In fact, I'm glad you're here. There's something I'd like to ask you." Lonely-Gale: "A pleasure to see you as well, Niranye. What can I do for you?" Niranye: "I was wondering if you still had many associates in the shipping profession. I have a business proposition for any sailors who might be looking to make a few extra septims." Lonely-Gale: "If that business proposition includes smuggling, forget it. The sailors I know are plenty good at finding trouble without any help from you." Niranye: "You're such a wet blanket, captain. Can't a girl have a little fun from time to time?" Backup plan Niranye: "Hello, Jora. I'm glad to see you. In fact, I was just thinking about you and your husband." Jora: "Is that so? And what were you thinking, exactly?" Niranye: "Well, I've heard awful stories about these Thalmor, and how they're rounding up everyone who still worships Talos. The interrogations are quite merciless, from what I've heard. I fear for you and your husband, should the Thalmor come here. But perhaps there's a way I can help." Jora: "I doubt Ulfric would let Thalmor into Windhelm without a fight. But please, do continue. How would you help us?" Niranye: "Well, let's just say that I know some people who are experts at helping others disappear when they need to. They are discreet and thorough, though not inexpensive. I hope you'll keep that in mind, should the worst come to pass." Jora: "We accept the risks that come with our faith, but I'll keep your offer in mind. Thank you, Niranye." Criminal ties Torbjorn: "I've been meaning to speak to you, Niranye. Rumor is, you've got ties with the Thieves' Guild." Niranye: "One should never pay too much attention to rumors, Torbjorn. You have piqued my curiosity, however. Please, do continue." Torbjorn: "It's a bad time to be a criminal, what with these murders going on. In fact, thieves have been known to kill, if there's a profit in it. This war's been hard on all of us." Niranye: "Not that I'd know anything about it, of course, but it seems to me that the last thing a thieves' guild would want is to draw attention to itself." Torbjorn: "The eyes of the law are everywhere these days. The guards are looking for a killer, but who knows what else they might turn up? Good day." Quotes *''"If you're looking to get a drink, Candlehearth Hall's got warm fires and strong ale."'' *''"Come see me in the marketplace tomorrow. You won't find better prices in all of Eastmarch."'' *''"I don't haggle. If you want a lower price, look elsewhere."'' *''"Thank you for your custom."'' *''"I'll see you again soon, I hope."'' *''"Hurry back... and bring more merchandise."'' Trivia *She carries a "Darkwater Pit Key." *Upon unlocking her as a fence, she might sell some enchanted Daedric Weapons. *Niranye has a small Arcane Enchanter setup behind her stall, possibly suggesting that she enchants certain items she sells, though she is never seen using it. Bugs *Sometimes Niranye will be seen sitting down, her hand cupped, and moving it towards her face, but she is not holding any food or drink. *If Niranye becomes hostile to the player, she may never become non-hostile. This can be especially troublesome if the quest Summerset Shadows has not been completed, as she is marked as essential, and therefore cannot be killed. Appearances * de:Niranye es:Niranye pl:Niranye ru:Нирания Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members